Media content (e.g., television programs, documentaries, and movies) often has related content and/or ancillary information associated with the media content. Television shows can have previously-aired episodes that contain an inter-related plot, while other information, such as blogs, can be related to a particular show. However, finding and accessing the related content and ancillary information can be time-consuming and sometimes costly.